


Cancer

by zandyrvasquez



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandyrvasquez/pseuds/zandyrvasquez
Summary: This book will give you joy.





	1. Chapter 1

Namjoon roams the empty halls of his and his husbands house. Waiting for his husband to get home. His husband is the owner of the #1 rated restaurant in the world, and is also the chef there. The restaurant is famous for its amazing noodles and rice. He hears the door open, and is greeted by his smiling husband.

 

“Welcome home Jinnie Bear! I missed you!” Namjoon gave his husband a bear hug. Jin smiled.

 

“Miss me much?” Jin giggled when he got free.

 

“I almost caught the kitchen on fire… and i broke some dishes…” Namjoon shyly admitted. Jin sighed.

 

“Did you clean it up?” Jin tries peering into the kitchen.

 

“Nope. I'm going to though. I didn't know where you put the cleaning stuff.”

 

“Were you hurt?”

 

“Surprisingly no.”

 

“That's good. At least you didn't try cleaning up glass with your bare hands like last time.”

 

“Hey! I do eventually learn from my mistakes!”

 

“I know. It just takes forever.”

 

Namjoon smiled. Jin had a point, and didn't want to risk arguing, and sent to sleep in a room with one of his babies. He loved his angels, but he prefered sleeping next to his love instead.

 

“If you had argued, i would have sent you to Taes room i hope you know.”

 

“Believe me. I know.”

 

“Good. I need you to pick the boys up from school in about an hour.”

 

“Ok. You rest. You had a long day.” Namjoon goes and cuddles his tired husband as he drifts to sleep.

 

“Thank you Joonie. It means a lot.”

 

“Any time honey. You sleep. I'll get the boys.”

 

“Ok.” Namjoon cards his fingers through the sleeping man's hair until it's time for him to get their kids from school, and daycare.


	2. Chapter 2

“How was school?” Namjoon asked his older boys Hobi and Yoongi, as they were driving to the daycare to pick up Jimin, Tae, and Jungkook.

 

“It was ok.” Yoongi answered. As usual.

 

“I had fun daddy! I made this boy in my math class smile!” Hobi answered. He was gay. Yoongi was unsure what his sexuality was. Jungkook, Tae, and Jimin are classified as straight, until proven not.

 

“Is this the same boy you have a crush on?” Namjoon asked the 7th grader.

 

“His names Taeil.” Yoongi, the 8th grader, outed.

 

“Hyung! Not cool! I want to introduce him!” The horse wined.

 

“Sorry Hobi-ssi. Too late.”

 

“Be nice you 2! I have to get your brothers. I'll be right back.” Namjoon goes into the center and comes out with 3 little boys clinging to him. He buckles them into their seats before driving back home.

 

Tae and Jimin fall asleep on the ride back, with Jungkook being their pillow. Tae and Jimin were twins, and starting kindergarten in the fall, with Jungkook a year behind them.

 

Namjoon carries in the sleeping kids, while Hobi carries the baby in. He placed the twins next to their eomma, who they cuddle automatically. Hobi lays Jungkook in his bed. Yoongi goes to his and Hobi’s room to do homework. Hobi didn't have any homework, so he sat next to his baby brother, watching him sleep peacefully. He got a text, so he exited the room, as to not disturb the baby.

 

Minzy: Hey besty! The girls and i wanted to know if you would go to the mall with us.

 

Horsey: Ofc! What time?

 

Minzy: 5:00.

 

Horsey: I'll be there! Is your mom picking me up?

 

Minzy: Yup! See you then!

 

Horsey: See you then!

 

“Appa, Minzy's mom's picking me up to go to the mall with the girls at 5. Is it ok if i go?” The horse boy pleaded.

 

“Yup. Just remember to be care full.”

 

“Ok appa, i will!” He skipped to his room, and when he went in, he saw his brother crying into some pillows.

 

“Hyung? Are you ok?” He pulled his older brother into his arms.

 

“I d-dont know Hobi!” Yoongi was gripping the front of his little brothers shirt, crying as if his face was a waterfall.

 

“What happened big brother?” The younger rubbing the olders back.

 

“I as-asked Seungri if he lik-ked me, and he walked away.” He sniffled.

“He could have just been surprised. That's how eomma reacted when appa first asked him out. Remember?” The horse was now sitting with the mint leaf on his lap, faces buried in shoulders.

 

“Ok. You're right.” The mint leaf got off the horses lap and smiles, wiping his tears.

 

“I love you big brother. I'll always be here for you.”

 

“Thank you little man.” They shared one last hug.

 

“Do you need help with your homework?”

 

“Nope. Im almost done. Thank you for the offer though.”

 

“Anytime hyung. I'm gonna check on Kookie.” The younger goes back to the bunny's room. Seeing he is still asleep, deciding to clean the room for the baby, picking up the toys, arranging the plushys, etc.

 

By the time he had finished, their appa came into the room to see both boys asleep and cuddling. Jungkook has a smile on his face, and Hobi has his arms around the youngest tight. Namjoon smiles at the protective manner and took a picture, sending it to his now awake husband, who was cooking dinner.

 

Jin goes into the room to see it for himself, smiling big. There is a cry from in his room, and Namjoon saw Tae on one side of the bed alone, with Jimin on the other. Namjon goes and cuddled the crying boy to calm him down.

 

The coconut head calms down in a matter of seconds, melting into his appas large frame. He is snoring, meaning he was back to sleep. Namjoon pulls peachy over so his boys could cuddle, without the coconut getting scared.


	3. Chapter 3

“You ready to go?” Namjoon asked when the horse came back from his room.

 

“Yup! I can't wait for Minzy's mom!” The kid waited on the porch for his bestie's mom to pick him up.

 

The kid waved to his family as he gets into the van with his friends.

 

Yoongi slept with the maknae that night, enjoying the feeling of the smol child in his arms. The twins slept in Tae's bed, as Tae didn't want to be alone. Hobi slept over at Minzy's. Jin and Namjoon took the night of peace for granted, and did bills.


	4. Chapter 4

Hobi came back the afternoon after, going straight to his and Yoongi’s room, expecting to see his brother, but seeing nobody. He went to see if his other brothers were home, and they were, along with his parents. He figured Yoongi was in his secret place, so he went there.

 

Yoongi was laying on the floor, with Seungri on top of him. They were kissing. Yoongi was making lewd sounds, with Seungri trailing his lips down Yoongi’s neck. The mint leaf opened his eyes to see his horse brother staring at him. He pushes Seungri off, not braking eye contact with his brother.

 

“How did you find me?” The brother asks.

 

“I followed you last time you came here.”

 

“Plz dont tell eomma and appa.”

 

“I won't. I promise.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome hyung. And you do realize your actions are meant for in bed, right?”

 

Yoongi looked wide eyed at his brother, the innocent sunshine. He was lost for words. “Uhm… I do realize this…”

 

“Good. I don't need you getting splinters.”

 

“Thanks for looking out bro.”

 

“No probs. And just a bee tee dubs, Seungri, if you hurt my brother in any way, we're gonna have problems. Got it?” The boyfriend nods. “Good. Don’t stay too late. Eomma and appa might get worried.”

 

“Ok little brother. I'll be home before dinner.”

 

“Ok hyung. And you might need these. I bought them when i was at the mall with Minzy and my crew.” Hobi throws him a box. Yoongi looks at its contents and smiles.

 

“Alright little brother. I'm gonna have to have you leave.” Hobi got the hint and walked back home, before he was scarred.

 

As promised, Yoongi walked in the door before dinner was done. He sat on the couch and waited patiently for his eomma to tell him that the food was ready. 

 

Yoongi fell asleep that night feeling content with himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi woke up in the middle of the night due to dreaming of what had happened with Seungri. To his luck, Hobi was sleeping with Jungkookie. He relieved himself and changed his bedding. He went back to sleep.

 

Hobi woke up to Kookie stirring in his arms. He held the baby tighter, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He kissed the baby's head, and stroked the baby's hair, soothing the fussing boy. They both fell back to sleep.

 

It was clear in the morning who had gotten enough sleep, and who didn’t. Hobi, Kookie, and Yoongi were grumpier than usual. Kookie was whinyer, Yoongi was more angry, and Hobi was sleepier than normal, and has less energy.

 

“You boys ok?” Jin pulls the grouchy boys into his arms.

 

“Ya. Just tired.” Hobi answered for the 3 of them.

 

“Get some sleep then. There's no school today. Its saturday.” He lays the boys in his bed, and tucks them in. Hobi and Yoongi both hold their baby brother, while their appa holds them.

 

“Eomma?” Jimin tugs on Jin’s pants.

 

“Yas Chim?” Jin picks the boy up.

 

“I love you.” He kisses Jin's face.

 

“I love you too.” Jin nuzzles him.

 

Later that day, when the boys are rested up, they go to the park. Hobi admires the flowers with Jungkook. The twins take turns on the swings. Yoongi writes raps with his appa. Jin pays close attention to his family, smiling at how well everyone gets along. Giggling as Jungkook curls in Hobi’s lap, falling asleep.

 

“Whats got you all giddy?” Namjoon says when he goes over Jin. Jin points to Hobi.

 

“Look at our babies!” Namjoon looks over and smiles. He takes a picture, and sets it as his home screen.

 

Jimin cuddles into Tae, who is asleep, sitting next to Yoongi under a tree. Yoongi holds his brothers in a protective way. Namjoon takes a picture of them and sets it as his lock screen. Jin smiles at his family, then starts the car. Namjoon picks Tae up and buckles him up, Yoongi doing the same with Jimin, and Hobi doing so for Jungkook. 

 

When they get home, Namjoon and Yoongi put the twins in Jimin's bed. Hobi puts Jungkook in his bed.

 

Hobi decides to let Yoongi sleep next to Kookie tonight. Yoongi accepts, and cuddles his baby brother. They both go into a deep sleep. Hobi sleeps with the twins, falling asleep after sandwiching Tae between himself and Jimin.

 

Around midnight sometime, Tae wakes up to rustling in the bed. He smiled as he held onto his older brother, burying his face in Hobi’s chest. Jimin wakes up and smiles when he sees his brothers.

 

Yoongi wakes up to little Jungkook shimmying in his arms, trying to get free. The 14 year old just holds him tighter. The 3 year old struggles more. Yoongi releases the baby, and he waddles to their eomma and appas room. Yoongi sighs and goes to Jimin. Jimin and Yoongi walk to Yoongi’s room, and Yoongi cuddles his little brother.

 

Jimin holds onto his oldest brother's neck as Yoongi puts his arms around Jimin's torso. Jimin strokes the nape of Yooni’s neck, feeling his brothers breath on his own neck. It was calming and soothing to both boys. Yoongi was soon back asleep, Jimin following soon after.

 

Jungkook slides in between his parents, putting his back against his eomma’s chest, and nuzzles into his appa's back. He falls asleep after his eomma wraps his arms around him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning everyone was awake except Yoongi - no surprise there. Jin made pancakes, and Namjoon set the table, stabbing himself with the forks, and braking a couple plates in the process. Jin brought down some paper plates, so Namjoon wouldn’t brake anymore plates.

 

Namjoon successfully sets the table and goes to wake up Yoongi. Yoongi walks down the stairs and hugs his eomma, thanking him for the food. Jin hugs him back, saying hes welcome. They all dig in, and finish their food. The 2 oldest kids do the dishes while Tae takes the trash out. Jimin puts the dishes away after Jungkook drys them.  Yoongi rinses them after Hobi puts them on his side of the sink.

 

Yoongi drains the sink and Hobi cleans out the sink strainer. Jungkook plays video games with Jimin and Tae for a while, while Hobi helps Yoongi on his homework, as its due tomorrow.

 

Jin goes to work, leaving Namjoon with the kids. They play games and listen to music, singing to the songs they knew. Yoongi and Hobi cover lunch, as if their appa would have done it, they would have been poisoned.

 

Hobi splits the noodles into the bowls and Yoongi places them at the table. They sit in their regular spots, and begin eating.

 

Jin came home around 8 that night, tucking his younger 3 kids in befor going to tuck his older 2 in. When he walks in the room he sees his boys cuddling. Hobi has his arms tight around the older, and Yoongi has his head buried into the younger's chest. Jin takes a picture, smiling as Yoongi cuddles closer to Hobi.

 

Namjoon smiles when Jin sends him the pic of the teens. He goes up to their room to tell them goodnight. He kisses their heads, rubbing their backs. He smiles at his boys and tell the youngers good night.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoongi and Hobi are miserable the next day at school. Hobi has a pop quiz he had not studied for, and Yoongi has 3 projects due friday. He asks Hobi for help, and Hobi agrees. They work on the projects for the rest of the night, and cuddling with their little brothers when they get done with the first project.

 

Hobi cuddles Jungkook, and Yoongi cuddles the twins, Tae in the middle. The parents bid their kids kids good night, and lay down.

 

The next morning turns in his project, and starts working on the second one. He plans on finishing it with Hobi after the bell rings, signalling first period was over. Hobi on the other hand, got a 0% on the pop quiz. An F! Thats the worst grade he's ever gotten! He is really upset. He cries into his pillow, after seeing his grade.

 

“Hobi, why are you crying?” Yoongi crawls next to his brother, holding his horse brother. Hobi crys into Yoongi’s chest.

 

“I got an F! An F Yoongi! Appa’s gonna kill me! Eomma’s gonna be so disappointed in me!” The boy hollers, tears never stooping.

 

“Baby, look at me.” Yoongi tilts his brothers head up to look at him. “You had a pop quiz. You weren’t able to study. It’s not your fault.” Yoongi kisses his forehead. Hobi smiles, realizing his brother has a point. He sniffles and takes his failed paper.

 

He takes it downstairs where his parents are. “Appa, eomma, i need you to see something.” He shyly shows them his paper.

 

“Did you know about the quiz?” His appa asks.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Were you given time to study?” His eomma asks.

 

“No.”

 

“Then your fine.” Namjoon takes the paper and puts it on the fridge. “Now when your brothers get F’s on their papers when they’re older, and know that failing  _ is  _ acceptable.” They hug, and Jin kisses their heads.

 

“I love you guys.”

 

“We love you too.” Yoongi smiles at his parents and brother from where he was eavesdropping from the stairs.

 

“You should be heading to bed soon. It’s almost 11.” Jin told the boy.

 

“Ok eomma. Good night.”

 

“Good night baby.” Hobi curls up in Yoongi’s bed, Yoongi cuddling him. They fall into a blissful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Kookie wakes up in the middle of the night from being alone. He walks to Yoongi and Hobi’s room and squeezes in between them, holding Hobi’s torso, and presses his back against Yoongi’s torso. He snuggles into Hobi and falls back asleep, a smile plastered on his face.

 

When the older 2 boys wake up, they are holding the baby, their hands intertwined over him. Hobi smiles at Yoongi, who smiles back, grasping his hand tighter.

 

“He should just be moved in here. He practically lives in here anyway.” Yoongi nods.

 

“I agree. Then bedtime would also be easier.” They chuckle and fall back to sleep.

 

Tae fell asleep on the couch, watching his favorite drama while cuddling Jimin. Jimin was in his arms, facing towards the TV.

 

Jin and Namjoon put the boys on the couch in their beds, and decided to build a fort in the living room for the boys in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Jin POV

"Ok guys, your aunt is coming over tomarrow. Shes very sick as i told you befor, but she is getting better. Dont be afraid to give her hugs and stuff. She loves you guys a lot." I have slightly teary eyes as i lean against Namjoon. He holds me close. It hurts knowing my sister has cancer, and my kids cant exactly know. They wouldnt really understand, and i dont have the strength to explain it to them. They caught it early when she was only in stage 2, but its still scary. The treatment is slowly killing her too. But at least she'll be better in the long run.

The boys nod, and go get their gifts for their favorite auntie. They dont like Namjoons brother for some reason. Maybe its cause him and them have nothing in common? Who knows. I just know theyre gunna be happy to see my sister.


End file.
